


My Favorite Dessert

by Cbrez



Series: The Princess and the Dragon [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bondage, Dessert & Sweets, Explicit Sexual Content, Leon wants to make up for his cooking failure, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing, in the best way possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cbrez/pseuds/Cbrez
Summary: Leon and Raihan enjoy some dessert together after their dinner.Straddling the other’s waist had seemed like a good idea at the time. But now, ironically with the full heat of the other’s gaze on him, Leon froze.“Whatcha doing, princess? Thought you weren’t in the mood?” Raihan said. His words dripping with lust.“I-I just thought I’d sample my new favorite dessert is all,” he replied trying not to let the other’s eyes and words shake him.“Your new favorite? Hmm? Now, what would that be?”“You"
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: The Princess and the Dragon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567552
Comments: 25
Kudos: 126





	My Favorite Dessert

Leon shivered as Raihan unknowingly stole more of the blanket from his side of the couch. I mean I guess he couldn’t blame him, he was 6’8” after all, there was plenty of him to cover. The two of them had returned back to Leon’s apartment after their dinner and public announcement of their relationship. 

They now sat side by side on the couch eating vanilla ice cream with various toppings. Leon’s favorite treat. It was simple, yes, but with plain vanilla, you could add whatever you wanted to the dish. Leon’s stash of traditional ice cream toppings sat in front of them on the coffee table. Bottles and jars of chocolate fudge, strawberry, and caramel toppings sat beside maraschino cherries, chocolate flakes, and a can of whipped cream. 

Some late-night show played on the telly while they enjoyed their desserts. Raihan hadn’t been paying much attention to it though. He was much more interested in watching his rival occasionally dip his finger into a random topping and lick it off. The former champ probably didn’t even realize that he was currently seducing the other. 

When they had returned Leon quickly shed his dress clothes for more comfortable attire. This apparently consisted of a T-shirt and the pair of shorts he used to wear as part of his Champion uniform. But this time, he had forgone the leggings that kept the outfit modest. The amount of leg the former Champion was currently showing off was practically obscene. 

And Raihan _loved_ it. 

With a growl he grasped Leon’s wrist stilling him in the process of putting that damn finger to his lips again. The other blinked at him, but quickly closed his eyes as he gasped. Raihan had sucked the digit into his own mouth. The gym leader moaned at the taste of Leon and chocolate. He proceeded to use the other’s finger as a substitute to remind his lover of just how gifted he was in oral skills. Salaciously, he ran his tongue up and down and wrapped it around the other’s pointer finger. 

Leon moaned as his dick instantly hardened. His choice of outfit practically leaving it on display for the other’s viewing pleasure. He made a feeble attempt to cover his lap with the blanket they shared. However, Raihan noticing his intentions, swiftly claimed the entire cover for himself. He threw the offending object to the floor and angled his body towards his rival. He moved both his hands onto the other’s lap. Wasting no time as he pushed them into the leg holes of the shorts. 

Leon whimpered at the cold hands touching his now blazing skin. The other had just been holding a bowl full of a frozen treat, now those icy hands moved deliciously close to his erection. Then they backed off.

_Oh, hell no._

Leon had known firsthand just how much the other enjoyed teasing him. Raihan did so in pretty much all aspects of their relationship. The teasing was always playful. Never overtly mean or mean-spirited. However, this, of course, had extended to their intimate activities as well. Raihan loved to tease Leon. Tease him until he was so worked up, so frustrated, that he’d do damn near anything to just get that glorious release of endorphins and dopamine. 

But yeah, he wasn’t in the mood for Raihan’s teasing this time. They had just finally given a label of ‘relationship’ to what was going on between them. They were both on equal footing now in this arena. 

And Leon felt it was time to shift things up a bit. 

Putting on the most innocent look he could, Leon removed Raihan’s hands from his shorts. The other looked to him with a mix of confusion and concern. He quickly withdrew his hands.

“Oh, ah? Did you not wanna? My bad, sweetheart. We can just cuddle.” Raihan shifted in his seat, so that he was no longer facing Leon, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He turned his attention back to the television and Leon took note of the deep breaths he took. Probably in an attempt to calm himself down.

_How cute._

Leon snuggled into his lover’s side content with the new position. This gave him better access for what he had planned, anyway. He watched as the other unbuttoned a few buttons of his dress shirt, still attempting to cool off his overheated body. 

_Yes, just expose a bit of skin for me, love…_

He was just about ready to put his plan into action. He reached forward and dipped two fingers into the strawberry topping. He brought the red-coated digits to his mouth, and out of the corner of his eye caught the other staring at him. 

_Yup, still worked up. So easy to read…_

He leaned forward once more and repeated the action this time he paused before putting his fingers in his mouth.

“Oh, Raihan. Could you grab the blanket, please? It’s a bit chilly.” 

The other looked like he was about to protest and complain just how hot it was in here. But he complied and reached for the blanket at his feet. With the gym leader distracted Leon swiftly located the patch of exposed skin and swiped his strawberry-coated fingers along it. 

Raihan paused at the feel of sticky substance meeting his skin but he soon shuddered at the feel of Leon’s tongue licking at the nape of his neck. He returned back to his fully seated position about to comment before his rival scrambled onto his lap. 

Leon’s breathing quickened as he sat perched atop his lover’s lap. Not really sure where to go from here. Straddling the other’s waist had seemed like a good idea at the time. But now, ironically with the full heat of the other’s gaze on him, Leon froze.

“Whatcha doing, princess? Thought you weren’t in the mood?” Raihan said. His words dripping with lust.

“I-I just thought I’d sample my new favorite dessert is all,” he replied trying not to let the other’s eyes and words shake him.

“Your new favorite? Hmm? Now, what could that be?”

“ _You_ "

Leon wasted no time meeting his lover’s lips and thrusting in his tongue. He could taste the sweetness of their shared ice cream, and the individual toppings each had chosen. Raihan’s mouth held a mix of chocolate and caramel. And Raihan could taste the abundance of strawberry topping and whipped cream Leon had flavored his treat with. They both moaned simultaneously into each other’s mouths as their crotches aligned just right. Their lips and tongues continued to meet in a frenzy as Leon began to ground his hips down into his rival’s. 

Raihan placed his hands on the other’s hips. Leon broke their kiss and looked down at the gym leader’s hands trying to take control of his body. He felt the other attempt to change their angle and apply pressure to decrease the speed of his hips. The former Champion eyed the innocuous tie that had been discarded over the back of the couch.

_Oh, now this just won’t do…_

He grabbed the tie. Before Raihan could blink he had his hands bound. The silky feel of the tie around his wrists was tight, but not tight enough to hurt. Still, he wasn’t getting out of it anytime soon. Raihan took in the sight of the makeshift cuffs and his rival’s pleased expression.

“So, princess, I can’t touch you. And I’m at your mercy. What’s next?” he purred laying back against the couch and raising his arms above his head. He moved his head to one side exposing more of his neck. Submitting. “I’m all yours.”

 _Leon used Bind. It was super effective._

Leon started by licking over the same spot he began with. He could still taste the remnants of strawberry on Raihan’s body. Then, he carefully unbuttoned the rediculous amount of tiny buttons on the gym leader’s fancy dress shirt. Leon’s lover chuckled at the impatience the other exhibited while trying to finish the task. Once he had unobstructed access to the other’s gorgeous body Leon reached back behind him. Without looking, he grabbed a jar of a mystery topping and dipped his entire hand into the jar. He brought his hand to Raihan’s bare chest and smeared the dark goop from his neck to the middle of his sternum. Leon leaned forward to taste.

_Mmm, chocolate fudge…_

He consumed the remainder of the chocolate, his rival shaking and panting slightly, and grabbed another jar of topping to use on his ‘dessert’. 

This time he dripped caramel on his rival’s pecs and each individual ab muscle that stood out from Raihan’s six-pack. Leon lapped at the outside of his pecs. Then, he moved down further and traced each abdominal with his tongue. He heard the gym leader’s sharp intake of breath. And he looked up just in time to watch him struggle against his bindings. 

_Delicious._

“How are you doing, love?” Leon purred as he licked another stripe of caramel that had dripped down Raihan’s navel. 

“J-Just, fine. Is that the best you’ve got, princess?” he was just barely out of breath, and a fine sheen of sweat had gathered across his brow.

Leon shook his head. It was time to change tactics. 

He readjusted his position on the other’s lap and reached for the gym leader’s belt buckle. He paused and pressed his fingers into the tent of his rival’s trousers. His fingers traced the outline of his cock through the single layer of fabric. Raihan didn’t usually wear underwear. Leon was realizing how much of a turn-on that was. 

“How’s this feeling? Does it need some attention?”

Raihan gritted his teeth, showing off those extra-pointy canines of his. Teeth that wouldn’t be touching Leon’s skin for once if he had it his way tonight.

“I certainly wouldn’t protest if you gave it some, sweetheart.” 

Leon paused to think for a moment then moved his hands away from the other’s crotch and back onto his chest. 

Raihan growled. 

Leon had to stifle the giggle that tried to escape. 

“Oh, I see what you’re doing here. You’re tryin’ get me all worked up, just like I do to you, huh? Hate to break it to you, princess. But we both know I got much more _experience_ than you when it comes to this. So try all ya like, but we’re gonna be here a while.”

It’s true Leon didn’t have a complete sexual history from the other. Nor had he demanded it once they became a thing. However, he’s beginning to realize that not having this information could prove to be a disadvantage for him. Oh, well. What’s the saying again? Fake it til you make it? And Leon was going to make it. He was going to reduce his rival to a hot mess of pure want. He was going to have the other just _begging_ to fuck him. 

He just hadn’t exactly thought about how he’d go about getting him to that point. 

Suddenly, he was struck with an idea. Raihan had mentioned how he missed out on quite the show that night months ago in Circhester. He had repeatedly lamented about how he had revealed his presence too early at the bath. 

Leon had always been a skilled performer. His charisma and Champion persona had him admired by the people of Galar since he had claimed his former title. 

If he wanted a show, Leon would give him one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed ;)
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos!!
> 
> Full disclosure: I just got out of the hospital after a week-long stay. The second part of this might take a while to come out :(
> 
> I hope you all will patiently await the next chapter and continue to enjoy this series! 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
